Not the right story line
by SweetTarts4U
Summary: When Toshiko and Sora somehow end up Japan at Mai's school in the first volume of the Manga, what will happen when they meet the SPR? Will they they let the plot stay like it was at the start? Well of course not! But how messed up will it get? NaruxMai with eventual side pairings (my OC's are not included in pairings!) Rated for Mai trying to insult/insulting Naru and cases.


**Not the right story line...**

**(I do not own Ghost Hunt, only my character/s)**

**Chapter 1: Mai's school- Wait, what?! **

I hummed on the way to school, a light bounce in my step. Practicably skipping I walked down the path leading to my school. The cherry blossom petals dancing in the wind, at this time of year they were in full bloom, they're so pret- Wait, let's rewind, cherry blossom trees? My school doesn't have anything like that!

I stopped abruptly looking around. If this wasn't my school then why did it seem so familiar?

"Sora!" A familiar voice called from behind me. I turned around to see my best friend Toshiko jogging over to me.

"Hey Toshi, thank god you're here!" I called and waved.

"What happened to our school?" She asked when she reached me.

"I was just wondering the same thing and why it's familiar." I answered staring at the school. After saying that I looked back at my friend who looked at me as if I were an idiot.

"What?" I asked.

"Sora, look to your left and try not to scream." She said slowly, as if talking to a baby.

"What are you-" I was silenced by the sight to the left of me. Then it clicked, the cherry blossom trees and the old school house. "Does that mean?"

"Yes, yes it does." Toshiko answered.

"This is SO AWESOME!" I practicably screamed.

"If you are hoping on meeting the Ghost Hunt character's, forget that thought." Toshi jumped into my happy dance.

I stopped immediately. "What? Why?" I asked.

"It would change the plot." She said and walked passed me down the path.

"Does it matter?" I asked near tears.

"Yes." Toshiko answered.

"B-but..." I started with puppy dog eyes. "We could just go on cases, not help."

Toshiko looked away, avoiding eye contact. "No, we have to find a way home."

"Toshi~" I whimpered, my voice cracking lightly.

"Okay, fine! Do what you have to." She huffed before walking towards the main school building. I grinned at her back before running to catch up, not wanting to be left behind.

Toshiko stopped in front of the entrance to the school so that I bumped right into her back. "What are you waiting for?" I asked, rubbing my stinging nose.

"You have to go in. I'm home schooled, remember?" She said and turned around to look at me.

"But what should I say?" I asked, panicking when the fact became clear.

"Say that you used to be home schooled and are now switching to high school." Toshiko answered.

"What if they ask for my parents?"

"Their busy overseas. They will send them a letter or e-mail later on." She answered and pushed me over to the school door. "I'll be back after school and pick you up. Mean while I'll take care of some things we will need. Have fun meeting Mai, and don't let anything slip."

"Alright. Promise!" I called after her trying not to seem to nervous. When Toshiko disappeared from sight I turned around and swallowed. "Here goes nothing."

After I found the principals office with some difficulty some time later and told him the story Toshiko thought of he gave me a few spare school books and assigned me to a class.

I looked for the classroom number. "Lucky~" I sang when I realized it was Mai's classroom, well if I remembered right they said their class room was 1-F in the first book...

When I got to the class room I set down my books on one of the desks. Luckily the school didn't have very many books, so that I had been able to carry them to the class room without problems, well, at the same time reading my schedule.

Who says girls can't do multitasking?

~SweetTarts4u~

I let out a sigh of relief when the school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. In the two breaks we had, I had been able to strike up a conversation with one of Mai's friends, Michiru, although it was not with Mai personally, I was still happy.  
After the bell rang Michiru came over to my desk. "Hey, are you interested in telling a few ghost stories?" She asked.

I thought about Toshi that was probably waiting outside, she would understand, wouldn't she? "I would love to!" I answered after thinking for a while.

"Alright! Follow me." She cheered and led me to a different room.

"Who did you bring along Michiru?" One of Mai's other friends asked when Michiru opened the door and the two of us entered.

"Hey, I'm Sora." I introduced myself and bowed lightly.

"I'm Mai, this is Keiko and the girl over there is Yori." Mai introduced everyone.

"Do you have a flashlight?" Yori asked, well turning off the lights to the class room.

"Nope, sorry." I answered.

"Keiko, don't you usually have a spare?" Michiru asked.

"Um, yes. Wait a second, here it is." She answered and pulled a little flashlight off of her key chain.

"Then let's start. Keiko, you go first." Mai said and Keiko began with her ghost story. Already after the first sentence I noticed that I had heard this one before so, I know it's rude, but I kind of ignored her story as well as Yori's.

"It's your turn Sora." Yuri said and turned her flashlight off.

"Alright then. I used to live in a house with this really gloomy and dark descent. My sister and I would often think about it, curious about what could be down there.

We weren't allowed to go there and really didn't want to—it was damp and cold and smelled really awful.

The steps leading down into it were old and slippery and there was no light to see where you were going. The railing next to the stairs was no better. It felt wobbly and worn, making the dark descent seem even more dangerous.

Whenever we tried to go down, we could only make it a few steps at a time and then we would get to scared and run back up again. There was always a cold breeze coming up from below and we just weren't brave enough to look what it was.

It was so dark and terrifying.

In the dark there were noises—growling noises. And one day there was a thumping sound.

We wanted to see what was down there, to know what was there, no matter how afraid we were. We wanted to know. But it was so cold and so dark so we practiced, one step at a time. We tried and tried yet each time the fear would sweep over us, sending us flying back up in a terrified escape at one point.

Then one day, someone made it. She walked down those stairs so bravely that we became encouraged. There were no screams when she met the bottom and disappeared into the darkness. We didn't hear the vicious sounds we expected. We were inspired.

So we followed behind, very scared. Step by step we went into the darkness holding hands and praying we would not be gobbled up by whatever it was that growled and thumped down there.

We descended into the darkness, our hearts beating wildly, whispering to each other that we were still there and it was okay.

As we made it to the very bottom, we paused and held each other, arms wrapped around each other so tight we could barely breathe.

Out of the corner of our eye, we saw it. It was big and it was moving very rapidly, shaking and muttering.

We moved closer, we couldn't breathe . . ." I made a dramatic pause and saw that everyone was staring at me in terror. Michiru and Yuri were hugging the life out of each other well Mai and Keiko held their breaths.

I took a deep breath before finishing the story. "It was our MOM standing at the washing machine shaking out the sheets and throwing them in the drier.

_"I wish your dad would let us fix this place up. This basement is SO gloomy! Have you girls had lunch?"_"

I laughed at the surprised faces of the four. They defiantly did not expect that. "Your turn Mai." I said well turning my flashlight off.

Mai's story ended quickly and then it was Michiru's turn. And just like in the manga she told the story about the old school house. I listened to the story with one ear well trying to look kind of scared, but if you have already heard a ghost story once it just isn't the same.

When Michiru finished her story and turned of her light I started, "One."

"Two." Yuri followed.

"Three." Keiko whispered.

"Four." Michiru said.

"Five." Mai ended.

"Six." Another voice said, and although I knew it was going to happen, it still scared me.

"Seven." Toshiko's voice said. Oh,oh, I'm in trouble.

The light was turned on, I looked over to see Naru standing in the doorway and Toshiko sitting at one of the desks, when did she get there?! Toshi stood up and walked over to where I was sitting.

"Hey Toshi, how are you? I'm great." -she glared- "Please don't kill me!" I begged from behind Mai.

"Don't use me as a shield!" Mai protested and ducked away.

"Traitor Mai-chan!" I whined.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the three others talk to Naru well Mai glared.

"So your name is Shibuya?" I jumped into the conversation.

"I believe he said that idiot." Toshi said and grabbed me by my wrist.

"Michiru, Mai, someone! Help me!" Instead they just watched me being dragged away...

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think of this idea.**


End file.
